What's in the box?
by lilbigEnano96
Summary: Soul "Eater" Evans and Maka Albarn, two polar opposites who have only one big problem: they cannot stand each other. However, in an odd turn of events, Maka ends up becoming Soul's neighbor, one of her only positions being a large wooden box. What could be inside it...and why is Maka so keen on avoiding the subject? Eventual SoulxMaka


**A/N: Alright, first off I rated this M, just in case, but I feel that it might get to that point eventually. Secondly, this story will be an AU (obviously) and thirdly, if any of you guys have read my other Soul Eater fic, more or less, that's how Maka is going to be like. Alright I'll stop stalling and let you guys read on. **

**1: **

"…Mr. Evans…"

He was sleeping, just like he always did in the last class of the day. All he wanted to do was leave the school grounds, and fast. In a way, he was glad that he had stopped causing trouble. He'd get to leave when school would end, not when the sun would set, the teachers would stop shooting him glares, and his daily trips to the headmaster's office were gone.

"Mr. Evans…."

Three weeks ago, he was one of the schools worst delinquents, Picking fights on a regular basis, getting punished for it (among other things), and known throughout the school as Soul Eater, the sophomore that can and will kick anyone's ass, regardless of age and strength.

"Mr. EVANS!" There was a loud slam on his desk. The teen looked up to see his teacher glaring at him. Not the usual, hateful glare everyone usual gave him, but this neutral one. He cleared his throat before he spoke, "I realize it's the end of the day Mr. Evans, but please, try and stay awake until the final bell rings."

"Wh-I mean, sure thing, Professor Stein." The teen muttered, straighten himself his chair. The man continued to stare at him. "….Do I have something in my face, sir?" he asked after a few seconds of silence.

"I'm waiting for an answer, Soul." He told him, fixing his glasses. "I did ask you a question, after all." The boy blinked, surprised. "Want me to repeat it?" Before he could answer, a loud sigh was heard across the room.

"I can answer that question, sir." A new voice spoke. It took all the teen's willpower not to bang his head until the desk broke, or he bled to death. Soul buried his head in his hands, drowning out every word that was being said.

"Ah, Ms. Albarn," The professor smiled, "Glad to see that someone is paying attention in class," he glanced quickly at Soul, who retained his position. "All right then, let's hear it," he said returning to the board.

Oh, how Soul hated _everything_ to do with her. From that stupid grin she always did when she was with her friends, to her stupid know-it-all attitude on everything; in the class or even outside the school, she always needed to be right about something.

He looked up then, seeing Stein standing over him, but looking towards _her_ direction. "As always, that's correct Ms. Albarn." Soul scuffed, shaking his head. "You know, Mr. Evans here could learn a thing or two from you, have you considered tutoring him?"

"Please…." He muttered under his breath, "I'd rather be starved like the damn dogs on the streets." *On second thought, I think I'd rather die!*

"Heh, well, they do say anything's possible," the girl responded, "I'm sure even a deadbeat delinquent like Soul is redeemable, to some degree I mean."

*I will NOT break my streak, I will NOT break my streak!* Soul thought to himself as he clenched his fist and made low growling noises.

"There'll be extra credit in it for you if you do," the teacher said as he began writing on the chalkboard, "Not that you need it of course, you've got straight A's in all your classes."

"A little extra credit never hurts," she shrugged, "then again, I'll have to make time in my already busy schedule, I'll have to think about it Professor."

"Suit yourself, I for one think it'll be a perfect opportunity for him, seeing as he's barely making it by with his skin. What do you think, Mr. Evans?"

"HELL NO!" the teen yelled, standing from his desk, "I'll stay after class to clean up the boards, I'll attend all the after school sessions, I'll even wash your fricken car, sir, anything but spend time with _her_!" By this point, Soul was shacking the man.

"Mr. Evans," the teacher sighed, "Do you _really_ want to stay after class?"

"…No, sir, I'm sorry." He sighed, returning to his seat and sinking into it.

"You know what Professor," the girl said in a lively tone, "I think I can set aside at least one day a week for tutoring," She gave Soul a smile, but her eyes told a different story, "You know, for your sake Soul, I mean, I can't let you get held back now, can I?" And way she said that last part made his anger rise. He knew she didn't care, and she did too.

Soul groaned, the thought of spending time, precious time that he would _never_ get back, with someone that he absolutely despised made his skin crawl. "Leave me alone Maka," he muttered as he covered his head with his head, "I have better things to do then go on a study date with you."

Maka shrugged, "If you wanna think of it like that, fine." She held up her hands in front of her, "And I'm just trying to help you know."

Soul sighed, "Give it a rest, we both know damn well that's a lie." By now the murmurs inside the classroom had all but died, now, only silence remained as everyone watched with anxious eyes. "You're just playing the concerned and helpful little girl act. And like I said, I have better things to do."

"Like? Spray painting the school halls? Keying some random teacher's car? Or maybe pick a fight with someone that's "bothering you"?" The teen said nothing in return, but felt everyone's eyes on him. He began to take long and even breaths, just like he was advised to. He began to feel his anger slowly subside and his breathing returned to normal.

He sighed once again, beginning to put his belongings away seeing as there was only a few minutes left of school. "In case you didn't get the memo, I'm done with all that. The Soul everyone knew is long gone."

"And what, might I ask, caused you to have a change of heart all of a sudden?"

Soul frowned, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. "That," he said as he rose from his chair, his school bag in one hand, "Is none of your business." The bell sounded as he began to walk out, the other kids however, remained in their seats. Soul was almost to the exit before Stein stopped him.

"Mr. Evans," He said, cleaning his glasses, "a word, please. The rest of you, class dismissed." As everyone left the school grounds as fast as they could, Soul stayed behind as instructed.

"What's this about sir?" the teen asked, leaning against the wall, his eyes scanning the outside like a bird anxious to be free from his cage.

The man simply sighed, "It's about Ms. Albarn," he said slowly, clearly not wanting to anger the boy.

"….yeah, I knew this was coming…." He sighed, placing his bag down.

"She was just trying to help you know," Stein said as he placed a couple of papers in his brief case, "and your grades aren't looking too good."

"I know about my grades, I haven't been in here half the school year. And about Maka….look, this may come as a surprise to you, but I know for a fact that that girl hates me."

"Mr. Evans…" the Professor said in complete shock, "why would you assume something like that?"

He shrugged, "It's, kinda easy to tell," he sighed, "especially, when I have more than half my classes with her."

"…."

"What?"

"I'm just, surprised, Mr. Evans…." Soul just gave him a weird look. "I'm surprised, that you didn't respond like you usually do. You didn't, scream, or use violence, or start a fight…..it's so unlike you."

"Oh," Soul muttered, looking outside, seeing two birds flying off together, before disappearing from his view. "I wasn't kidding when I said I was done with that life, sir. I promised someone that I would stop fighting, and I just decided to stop giving the school such a hard time."

"That's very noble of you Mr. Evans, and I'm glad you're actually keeping your word about it." The man clasped his hands.

"Was their anything else you wanted to talk to me about?" Soul asked after a moment of silence.

"No, not really," the man said, locking the case. "You're free to go Mr. Evans."

"Oh, one last thing, sir." The man motioned for him to continue, "Could you not refer to me by my last name, please?" the man gave him a confused look, but slowly nodded.

"What shall I call you then, Mr. E-Soul?"

The teen grinned, "Just Soul Eater, sir. Soul Eater will do."

Stein blinked, surprised at his answer. Nevertheless, he began to chuckle, "Alright then, Soul Eater it is."

Soul walked past the white halls in silence, the sunlight from the outside hitting his face. Every other student has already left and he was alone, but that was fine by him. He couldn't wait to get home. Before he could walk down the seemingly endless flights of stairs, a voice stopped him.

"Hey asshole, what's your hurry?" Fuck. Soul knew that voice all too well. Black Star.

"Black Star," the teen said barely turning around, "why am I not surprised?" Soul and Black Star had known each other since grade school. Since then, the two had been doing everything together, ranging from just hanging out, to causing havoc on school grounds….until three weeks ago that is. "I thought I told you I'm done."

"Come on," Black Star grinned, putting a hand on Souls shoulder, "don't you remember all the good times we had fucking things up?"

"Yeah, I remember," the teen muttered, pushing him away, "and I regret them."

Black Star dropped his grin and sighed, "Come on Soul, what the hell got into you that made you go soft? You use to love screwing giving people hell-"

"Keywords being "used to". Why don't you go bother someone that's not me? Or better yet, grow up."

"Don't tell me to "grow up", asswipe." he growled, pushing him back.

Soul sighed, "Don't do this Black Star," he said turning away, "you and I both know that I can kick your ass any day."

"Yeah? Why don't you prove it?" He asked, pushing him back and raising his fists at him. "DO SOMETHING! HIT ME!" Soul just stared at his former best friend, shaking his head.

"Get lost Black Star." He sighed as he turned to leave. Soul wasn't even to the first step before Black Star called back to him.

"Fine. I won't bother you then Soul…" he heard him walking away slowly, then, something loud on the floor.

"Hey!" he heard someone cry out, he turned and saw Black Star kicking Maka's school books, "Black Star! What the f-"

"I'll just pick on your girlfriend instead!" Soul just stared, with a dull look on his face. "Well, aren't you ganna save her?"

"No." Soul muttered, "One, she can take care of herself, and two, she's not my girlfriend….we're not even friends to begin with." He began to walk down the steps, only stopping when he heard Black Star scream in pain. He didn't even need to look back to know what happened. "I warned you, idiot."

Soul sighed, finally reaching his destination. He stared at the sky, still finding it with the sun up and blue. "Almost home…." He told himself, beginning to climb the metal stairs up to the third floor. When he reached his doorsteps, he took a deep breath and knocked on the door three times. "Granny," he called with a smile on his face as he opened the door, "I'm home."

Soul sighed as he stepped inside the small apartment. The smell of freshly baked bread and hot coca greeting him. Soul's grandma, a women of about eighty, with short grey hair tied into a small bun, was sitting on a small table, a radio by her side. She looked up and gave her grandson a warm smile.

Soul has lived with his grandmother since he was around eight. The main reason being that he despises his last name, and all the judgment that comes with it. All his parents talk about is how he should be a musical genius like his brother, but that's the last thing he wanted. He wanted to live his life, not as an Evans, but as a normal teenage boy. With his grandmother, he didn't need to worry about people talking behind his back that he was "ruining the family name". Soul could make his grandmother proud, and he needed neither to be like Wes, nor an instrument to do so.

"Three weeks Granny." Soul muttered proudly, opening his arms, She hugged him tightly, ruffling his white hair her boney fingers.

"And not one phone call or letter," she completed, "I'm so proud of you dear. Come, sit down and enjoy a warm cup of coca, or do you have anything pending that needs to be finished?" He shook his head and joined her at the table.

"None that I know of," he shrugged, picking up the waiting cup and taking a sip. He grinned, knowing that living with Granny had its perks, aside from the no judging thing, there was also her great cooking. "Still the best cup of hot chocolate Granny, hands down."

"So I've been told," the older woman chuckled, playing with the switches on the small device next to her until she finally got something to play. A long silence was shared between them with the only noise being the radio.

"So, I hear that someone is moving next door, you know, apartment 1408." Soul muttered, trying to make small talk as he drummed his fingers on the table.

"Really now?" his grandmother said, surprised by this, "that old apartment has been empty for some time now, you have heard the rumors about it haven't you?"

"Granny," Soul chuckled, "you don't actually believe those old superstitions, do you?" His grandmother shrugged, "There is nothing wrong with that place, watch, tomorrow I'll personally welcome the new neighbors myself." Finishing up his drink, Soul excused himself and headed to his room.

"I'll let you know when dinner will be ready." She called back.

"Right, thanks Granny."

Soul sighed, closing the door behind him. All he could say was, his room was a mess. His dirty clothes were scattered all over the floor, there was crumpled up homework from school, and his bed was unmade. He groaned, he knew he ought to clean his room, but the last three weeks had taken a toll from him. "At least it's getting easier," he muttered, letting himself fall on the bed, "don't know why I didn't stop earlier."

He gazed out the half open window, hearing a couple kids laughing in the ground floor. He briefly wondered how his new neighbor would be like. Would he be younger than him, or around his age? Would he laugh when Granny recites all the old legends about apartment 1408? Or would he be another elder, either too deaf or blind to go out too much. He yawned loudly and decided to take a nap before dinner.

In the morning, Soul awoke to the sound of a movers van. He quickly washed up, got changed, and got a mere piece of toasted bread as he went out the door to attempt his good dead. When he stepped outside, the first thing he noticed was a red haired man on the phone. He was dressed in something a person would wear in a funeral. Dark sunglasses hid his angry looking eyes. Soul almost dropped the toast when he saw who stood next to the man.

It was Maka Albarn.

*No, no, no, no!* he thought, almost pulling out his hair and screaming. *Are you fucking shiting me?!"

"Hey!" he suddenly heard the red haired man shout, making him jump slightly, for a second, he thought that was directed towards him, but then Soul saw the death glare he was shooting at one of the two men holding a wooden box.

And what a strange looking box it was. It was big for one thing, big and heavy looking, it was shaped like a coffin. What Soul found the strangest however, was all the locks and chains surrounding it. Like there was something in there that needed to be kept shut, away from the world. Soul shook his head, if he kept thinking like that, he would end up like Granny, believing those lies that the town made up about that building.

"Watch it you idiots," the man growled, hanging up the phone, "I told you, I told you be _extra _careful with that!"

"This son of a bitch is heavy," one of the workers muttered picking up the dropped box and beginning to take it inside, "what do ya rekon's inside?"

"Something that's probably worth ten times your own life…." The man muttered under his breath. He turned to Maka, "if you want you can leave for school now,"

"That's ok Papa," she sighed, "I'll explain everything when I get there."

The man shrugged, "Whatever you decide Princess," He sighed as he heard the two workers inside begin to ask him questions. "Now I have to go see if these idiots haven't broken anything else…." With that, the man entered the house, muttering something under his breath.

Maka sighed and checked the time, it was then Soul made himself known. "So," he cleared his throat, stepping closer towards the girl. "Apparently, we're neighbors now." She simply gave him a weird look.

"….I guess we are." She told him in an uninterested tone, not meeting his gaze. She wore her usual school girl outfit along with her usual pigtails, just like every day he see her. As if nothing had changed.

Soul sighed, "Look, about yesterday, I'm sorry." Maka gave him a confused look as she knitted her brows together. "I-I didn't want to get involved with anything to do with-"

"Look," she sighed, locking eyes with him, "I like this as much as you do, ok? So, just please let's not talk to each other. Nothing's changed anyway."

"I'm trying to be nice and start over," Soul growled, "and you're really making it hard." Maka just ignored him and began descending the stairs. "Hey wait, where are you going? School hasn't started yet."

"If you must know," she said not looking back at him, "Professor Stein wanted to see me before school started."

It was obvious that that was a lie.

"Hey Maka, wait…."

She was already at the bottom floor, marching her way to school, and not hearing a word he said.

"You two know each other?" Granny asked stepping out of the house, a cup of coffee in her hands.

"Yeah, it's…..complicated, to tell you the truth." Soul muttered, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, usually he enjoyed the look of the sky, today however, it hurt his eyes.

"You don't look too good," the woman noted, examining his face closer, "are you feeling ill?"

"I'm fine Granny," he told her, giving her a tired smile, "I just didn't get enough sleep last night, that's all, I'll be fine."

"Well, I guess I'll see you when you come back," she said as she ruffled his hair.

"Hey," Soul chuckled, shooing her hand away, "It took me ten minutes to do my hair!" After a quick goodbye hug, Soul began to descend the stairs, humming as he went on his way.

He couldn't explain why, but halfway to school, he remembered why he spent last night staring at his celling, not daring to close his eyes. He happened to have a nightmare, the first one in years actually. He kept telling himself it was just a guilt trip, but deep down, he knew it wasn't. Nightmares like that happen for a reason.

When he slept, he dreamed he was alone in an old looking church. Everything looked normal, but the air held a weird, almost sinister presence.

Right off the bat, he knew he was dreaming. He however, thought it was his conscious telling him to spend more time at church. But as he began to walk towards the altar, the flashing images began.

Everything wrong he ever did in his life was literally being thrown back in his face, getting worse the nearer he came. Then he began hearing whispers, faint as first, but they soon began to grow in power as he continued forward.

Soul could now feel the whispering voices by his ears, but he didn't dare look to his sides, he knew nothing would be there. The hairs at the back of his neck began to stand as he felt something breathing down his neck.

"It's just a dream, it's only a dream," he tried to comfort himself, "none of this is real…."

Soul suddenly stopped, feeling a pair of eyes burning holes through him. But this wasn't the same feeling one would get if he was being watched by a person, this was the terror of being stalked by a starving animal, ready for its next meal. He gulped yet continued onward.

Finally at the altar, the boy stood frozen with terror. He quickly turned around, only to find the place still deserted, and the voices and eyes gone.

He sighed in relief, bowing to the image of Jesus Christ on the stain glass window. "Thank you." He whispered.

No sooner had he said that, a shiver went down his spine as he felt someone, or something's hot breath behind his neck. It rasped, in an almost otherworldly tone.

"_I can see your fear….can you feel yourself drowning in it?"_

When Soul returned to the present, he was already at the school steps, "Come on, snap out of it." He muttered to himself, "you can't let some stupid dream get to you, or you'll end up in the nuthouse."

The teen sighed, "So, Maka's my new neighbor huh, well, one way or another, we'll tolerate each other somehow, after all, how bad could it be?"

**A/N: hope you guys liked the first chapter, hopefully I can keep you guys entertained all the way through to the end. (Sadly, this is not my main focus, so this will be updated less often) **


End file.
